tienxiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of Koguryo
Basic Geography The kingdom of Koguryo is a rugged, large peninsula bordering Shang. There is an extensive coastline that is mostly rocky cliffs, with some sandy beaches. A mountain range runs along the length of the peninsula. The jagged, snow capped peaks are difficult to transverse, but the kingdom has built a network of pathways and bridges over the centuries that make it possible. Most of the landmass is fertile lowlands, watered by snowmelt fed rivers. A majority of the population live in the productive agrarian lowlands, but there are a few settlements in the valleys and foothill forests. Several port cities dot the coast, but the capital lies deep in the central mountains. Although nominally sharing a border with Shang, the area to the immediate north of Koguryo is open steppe and under the control of pastoralist tribes. Politics and History Centuries ago, Koguryo was divided between rival warlords (much like Nippon is now) but it was united by a conquering army from Shang. The Shang placed the most capable and cooperative warlord in charge as Koguryo's king. Since then, Koguryo has been a nominal vassal state and reliable ally of Shang. Despite Shang suzerainty, the Koguryo kingdom runs its own affairs. Shang only directly intervenes in times of remarkable crisis. The King's rule is nominally absolute, but he depends upon his advisors to manage the realm, much like the Shang emperor. There the similarities with Shang end, because the civil and military systems are exclusively staffed by a hereditary aristocracy. The nobility controls most of the arable land in Koguryo, and the wealthy families receive civil and military commissions based on their lineage and wealth. The king would not have the resources to administer the state or raise an army without the nobility's support. Society The fertile, naturally river irrigated lowlands are dominated by noble estates, and worked by slaves. In fact, most of the rural population is enslaved to the great noble houses and most agricultural labor is performed by slaves. Freeborn peasants have villages and cottages in the isolated valleys and foothill forests, where they eke out a meager living. The coastal cities have a mostly free population and dominated by a rich merchant class. The capital city is a great fortress located in mountainous interior and contains homes for greatest noble families. The population of the capital is mostly associated with nobility who work as civil or military administrators and their attendant slaves. Military The army and navy are commanded by Lord Generals and Lord Admirals, positions that are generally inherited. Rank and file soldiers are raised from among the slave population, trained and equipped at government expense. The infantry organization is somewhat like the Shang, but with poorer training, morale and equipment. Soldiers can rise to become NCOs, but never true officers as they are of common birth. Koguryo warriors prefer powerful bows, made in the same style of the pastoralist tribes, to crossbows. Their cavalry is composed of young men from noble houses, numerous, richly armed and armored and motivated for glory. Most of the army spends the year garrisoning formidable stone fortresses in the mountains. These fortresses are defend not just by soldiers, but by cannons modeled on Shang design. Unlike Shang cannon, Koguryo guns fire massive iron-headed arrows. The Koguryo navy is effective and experienced at fighting pirates. Their ships are smaller than Shang warships, typically powered by both oars and sails. These small to midsize ships are capable of navigating both rivers and the open ocean. Koguryo warships are armed with the same sort of arrow-firing cannon as their fortress. While they prefer to sink their enemies at range, ships have compliments of archers and swordsmen for close combat. Religion Wondering shamans provide most of the religious services to the rural population. These range from fortune telling, channeling, healing to cursing. Shamans in the service to noble families can settle down in the cities and make a small fortune. Koguryo has an ancestor worship tradition as old as Shang's, but taken to a greater degree. Noble families build elaborate temples to their ancestors and dead kings are virtually deified.